swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroine Quest 58
<--Heroine Quest 57~~ Heroine Quests ~~Heroine Quest 59-> Chapter 58: Treasure Hunt Cost to Start: 6 Stamina Group Bonus: AP+60, DP+25, HP+65 whenever you move to a new node Location: Mysterious Mountain Enemies Encountered: Forest Wolves, The Mercenaries, Titan, Imperial Alchemist, Red Vipers, Imperial Adventurers, Weathered Swordsman, Ancient Colossus Objective: Find the treasure! Reward: 10 Smith Tokens, 25,000 Coins, 3 Apple, & Unlock Heroic Route: H Abyssal Sea Reading the below dialogue and/or watching the video will be a spoiler for the quest. ---- Dialogue: Leemo is in purple, Rufa is in green, Player/Events are in black (unless specifically different), Enemies are in red. ---- R: "Once the curse in the west sea has been lifted, many adventurers turned toward the sea again. Someone found the most renowned pirate, Grieve's treasure maps on an abandoned ship. Because of that, the world is now in a treasure hunting fever right now. Many people got copies of that treasure map. I just happen to have a copy of the map. Will you guys be interested?" L: Treasure hunting?! Of course! Why wouldn't we, right?" R: "I think it's in the mountain again. Since we had some bad experiences there last time, I can't guarantee anything, okay?" L: Rufa is afraid we will find a bunch of goblins in the end? Heh heh, that won't matter as long as we find something valuable!" Enter Mysterious Mountain L: "Gosh! There are so many people here... Does everyone have the same treasure map?" R: "I am afraid so...the map is not drawn very clearly so they are all trying to pinpoint the exact location." L: "I guess it's also highly possible that the treasure will already be taken by someone else when we find it. Let me see the drawing...hmmm this place actually looks familiar..." R: "I had the same feeling when I first saw it. Let's move toward the mountaintop first." Move to the Yellow Tile L: "Rufa..." R: "Yeah, I've noticed too..." L: "Show yourselves. We know you're hiding out there." Forest Wolves: "No way! Our camouflage was perfect! How did you spot us?" L: "Well, apparently it's not so perfect. You guys need to take a bath. I can smell you from miles away." Forest Wolves: "Bah, let's rob them!" Fight: Forest Wolves R: "They were probably waiting to ambush the person who finds the treasure." Move to the Yellow Tile: The Mercenaries: "Hey, too many competitors here... We are gonna have to make you leave." Fight: The Mercenaries Move to the Yellow Tile: R: "Something is coming out from the cave!" Fight: Titan Move to the Red Tile: Event: You went through a small waterfall. Someone in the group is Wet! Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Imperial Alchemist Move to the Yellow Tile: Farmer Joe: "Please! Please don't take the fruits that you are not eating. Don't waste them please." Red Vipers: "Shut up! I can do whatever I feel like. These fruits don't(aren't) worth a crap anyway!" Fight: Red Vipers Farmer Joe: "Thank you! Please take these premium apples I kept hiding from them." Move to the Yellow Tile: Fight: Imperial Adventurers Move to the Red Tile: Enemy: "Looks like you are closing in on the treasures too, eh? Not so fast!" Event: Climbing up from this side of the mountain proves to be tough, too. -2 Stamina Move to the Yellow Tile: Weathered Swordsman: "What? You mean there is treasure buried around here? Well, I am not really interested in buried treasures...What do you say we have another friendly spar?" Fight: Weathered Swordsman Move to the Destination Tile: R: "If the map is real, it should be around here..." L: "It does look like the place a lot. Let's search the area." R: "Help me move this giant rock." L: "Look! There is a metal chest! I hope it's not empty inside! Okay, I am opening it." (When the chest opened, a white ray shot up into the sky.) L:"Uhh...it's so bright. What's this? Could it be some kind of valuable antique?" R: "Looks like some kind of fossil. Judging from the light it emitted...maybe it's some kind of beacon?" L: "You guys hear that sound? It's getting louder... Wait it's that same mechanical sound!" Ancient Colossus arrives R & L: "?! It's coming!!!" Fight: Ancient Colossus L: "It's gone again! It's always stronger than the last time we see it." R: "It's more like it is adjusting its strength to match ours..." Quest Complete Reward: 3 Apples, 25,000 Coins, 10 Smith Tokens, & H Abyssal Sea unlocked Return to the City R: "I'll find a time to ask the overmind about this fossil-like item." Category:Heroine Quests Category:Mysterious Mountain Category:Smith Tokens Category:Consumables Category:H Abyssal Sea